Clipped Wings
by Destiel-Sebaciel-Sabriel
Summary: As Ciel slowly learns everything about his past and continues to struggle through the traumatic events he has been put through, he discovers things about his past, about himself...but this isn't the main part of this story...no the main part belongs to revenge. I'm terrible at summarys! Sorry :(
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_'__No! Wake up you little shit!' _

_He kicks the small boy in the ribs, but gets no response. 'How did he get in contact with the police without me noticing?' Claude mutters under his breath. Oh well, he thinks, with a bitter curse. Not much I can do about it now. Better just enjoy the time I have left._

_He walks over to the boy and grabs a wad of slate-coloured. He roughly yanks him up, dragging him along the rough stone floor until the boy gives a soft whimper, betraying his consciousness. Claude slams him into the floor, leaning down over him and dragging his bloody nails down his bare chest, digging them into his bruised and broken ribs until he draws another whimper of pain. Claude smirks and lowers his hand, gliding his fingertips along the boy's torso before pausing just between his legs. The boy stiffens beneath his grip._

_Claude grins._

_He gently tugs the boy's underwear down, grinning maliciously as the child beneath him opens one cobalt blue eye, followed by the other of a lilac hue. The eyes that had been so happy before, so full of joy, were now dark and hollow. They glared at him as Claude runs his finger over the boy's crotch and forcefully spreads his pale cheeks desperate to feel his tight heat once again, even if he only has enough time to feel it around his fingers. That would do, for now at least._

_The boy's hands had been rendered useless after Claude had snapped his wrists in a fit of rage, and broken some of his fingers. But still Ciel tried to push him away, weakly and without effect. Claude roughly spreads the boy with his fingers, wanting to hear him scream and scream. He does, the boy's small body arching in pain. His agony only drives the man above him to continue._

_He pulls out his fingers as he hears the piercing cry of police sirens, bringing them to his mouth and sucking them one at a time._

_He pulls a pocket knife out of his pocket and forces the boy's purple eye closed, carving a cryptic symbol into the thin skin and grinning madly as the boy screams and thrashes, ripping open the lacerations on his legs and back. _

_He hears the slamming of car doors and finishes his work, branding the boy as his. Forever his. The boy had stopped screaming some time ago, resorting to heaving sobs and small whimpers. He leans down, licking the boy's ear._

_'__You're mine now,' he hisses. 'No matter what. You're mine. You are one of my chosen children, and you will never escape me. I will haunt you for the rest of your life, always there, always watching. You will never let another human being touch you, because you. Are. Mine.' _

_The boy stares into the crazed yellow eyes above him and sucks in a raspy breath. 'If you consider yourself human,' he managed, 'then you're even crazier than I thought.'_

_ '__I AM NOT MAD!' He roars._

_'Denial,' he breathes._

_'__You're such a brat!' _

_'__I'm the brat, am I? Just when I thought we were beginning to understand each other. What a pity. 'Because all I see when I look at you is a psychotic bastard desperate for his next fix, and whenever you don't get what you want, you go mad! So desperate for someone to appreciate you even when you know they never will. Nobody cared for poor Claude the orphan. And all you've ever wanted was HIS approval. Well you know what? You'll never get what you want because, you are alone, you sick, twisted-' _

_'__Shut up,' Claude growls. 'Just shut up!'_

_'__I'm right aren't I?' The boy continues. You know I am, and no matter how much you deny it, you will never be satisfied. NEVER! No matter how hard you try, no matter how many children you destroy, it will never be enough to make him care! And you'll be left hungry for the rest of your sad, pitiful life while you rot in a jail cell!'_

_Ciel had been waiting for the kick. And the next, and the next, and the next._

_What he had not been waiting for was the slam of a door echoed through the warehouse. And he hadn't expected the voice to follow._

_ '__Step away from the boy, Claude.'_

_ '__Holy shit! You, really you?!' Claude cackles. This is great!' He roars, breaking off into a loud attack of manic laughter._

_'__Yes, Claude,' the stranger replies, her calm tone accented by a thick English lilt. You and me, right now. So you're going to turn around slowly, and let me shoot your brains out.'_

_'__Mey-Rin!' comes a warning tone._

_ '__Fine, fine Sebby. Don't get your knickers in a twist.' _

_'__Oh!' Claude giggles. 'Just how many of my Chosen Children am I going to meet tonight, eh? Have you missed me?' _

_The woman's voice filters through the room again. 'Oh, sweetie, the only way I could miss you is with a bullet, and even that would never happen.'_

_A gunshot cracks through the air, barely registered by Ciel as he blacks out at last from the pain._


	2. Chapter 1 War Paint

_Chapter 1 _

_War Paint._

_Claude yells. Falls backwards. Clutches his shoulder tightly. _

_Mey-Rin runs to the small, broken body lying on the gravel, naked but for his underwear, and that was askew. His injuries were worse than we expected, as was obvious by Mey-Rin's cries of alarm. _

_I'm knocked out of my thoughts by the whimpering coming from the man below me as he writhes on the ground in pain. 'Sebastian!' He gasps. 'Sebastian! Please!' _

_'__Claude.' His name is sickly sweet in my mouth, ripping out from my throat like a growl. _

_'__Sebastian... Sh- shit…. That boy... That little brat...' _

_He spits in his rage, even with his eyes glazing over in pain. I feel some of it hit my cheek and close my eyes, taking a deep breath and clenching my fists. It does little to help me resist the urge to wrap my hands around his throat._

_ '__He's an innocent child, Claude. He isn't supposed to be grateful. He's supposed to be selfish and spoiled, dammit! He's a child!' He begins to laugh again, that deranged, maniacal laugh that churns in my gut. 'Innocent? Not anymore, Sebastian.' The feeling of sickening realization makes my stomach flip._

_ '__No… You didn't, you... He's a fucking child, you sick bastard!" I can't restrain myself any longer. I bend down to grab him by the collar and gently pull his face towards mine, giving a calm smile before I throw a heavy punch across his face. And I punch him again and again and again, hammering relentlessly until I feel his nose break beneath my fist. I spit on him, yet he still smiles, showing broken teeth. It isn't enough. I lift my foot and press it against the bullet wound on his shoulder. His cackling builds up into a crescendo of agonised screams as I press my weight down harder and it's wonderful and it's perfect and so, so satisf- 'Sebastian!' Mey-Rin's sharp Cockney accent returns me to my senses. 'Sebastian he's barely breathing!' _

_I lift my foot off Claude's shoulder and rush towards her, leaving Claude wailing on the stone floor. Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I bark a clear order to Mey-Rin, instructing her to call Finni and see that everything is set up. She nods in understanding as I lean down to scoop up the bleeding boy into my arms. The sharp edges of his elbows jab into my skin as I move him outside to the Jeep, but his weight causes me no struggle; he is as light and frail as a new-born._

_Mey-Rin walks behind me, muttering into the phone to someone. I let Mey-Rin drive, letting myself into the back seat to keep an eye on the boy. His breathing is shallow, and his chest rattles with each breath. In the car I have time to study him, wincing in pain as I see his mangled hands, as if the pain caused to him is being inflicted on myself. I'm thankful, at least, that some of his fingers remain intact. I run my eyes over the cuts and bruises on his body, observing the deep lacerations marking his pale skin. I could swear that a few of the more recent cuts have been sprinkled with salt._

_ '__Oh for the love of God. Put Pluto on the phone, will you? And tell him to go lock himself somewhere quiet so I don't have to hear her squeaky little voice crowing at me in the background!' Mey-Rin thunders into the phone. I block out everything else then, and pull a blanket from my duffel. I wrap it around the boy as gently as my hand allows, and he snuggles into the new-found warmth, nuzzling against my chest. _

_It takes a brief moment of searching before I find two bottles of water from the bag. I toss one to Mey-Rin, which she catches deftly in one hand. The other is not for me either. I open it and press it lightly against the boy's cracked lips. I am not surprised when I find that he is not conscious enough to drink, and instead dribble a tiny amount into his mouth before putting the bottle away, trying to distract myself from the sight of the cuts marking his tongue, and the walls of his mouth. That task is harder still when I see the blood marking the bottle's rim. With a sigh, I put my hand beneath the boy's head. My other arm gently holds him up by the middle of his back, lightly enough, I hope, so that it doesn't hurt him. I can feel the anger burning low in my stomach. Something that has lain dormant for so long begins to fill me from my toes to my head, surging in my chest and boiling in my veins. I know exactly what it is. The need for revenge._


	3. Chapter 2 Snapped Cords

Chapter 2

Snapped Cords

'Would you hurry the fuck up and let me in?!'

Mey-Rin shouts as she bangs her fist repeatedly against the door.

'We're trying Mey! Calm the fuck down!'

'Well excuse me for trying to get inside my own flat!'

Lizzys voice pipes up in the background.

'Pluto, don't annoy her when she's in this mood. You know she won't hesitate to shoot you!'

'Damn right I won't!'

'Where's Sebastian?'

'He took the elevator, we didn't want to risk hurting the kid even more. His... His injuries are even worse than we thought.'

After the clicks of various locks and the rattle of the door chain, the door swings open and Mey-Rin enters, keeping silent as millions of questions about the boy and Claude are thrown her until she walk into her room and slams the door behind her.

'Jeez, she's in a really bad mood, isn't she?'

'Maybe it's that time of the month?'

For Bard's comment, Lizzy tossed a shoe at his face.

**Sebastian (P.O.V.)**

They don't hear the door opening. I sneak in as quietly as possible, desperate to avoid the inevitable onslaught of questions soon to follow when they realise I'm back. I'm nearly at my bedroom when I hear the front door bang open and hit the wall.

'BASSY!'

'Oh God' I mutter under my breath, and only a few seconds later a blur of red runs past me. And straight into the sofa. I am silently thankful that I broke Grell's glasses a while ago, or the man would have knocked me over and crushed the fragile body in my arms, still unconscious from pain. I rush into the spare room that had been set up for the boy's arrival.

Locking the door behind me I run over to the double bed and lay him down as gently as I can. A few minutes later I hear the door open behind me. It had been locked previously, so I know it is Mey-Rin.

'How is he?'

'Not too good'

She hands me the first aid kit and I set to work on some of the smaller injuries first. It doesn't take long to become absorbed in the routine of cleaning and bandaging cuts, and I don't even notice him stir.

'He's waking up' comes a muffled voice.

I do not respond. 'Sebastian, he's waking up,' Mey-Rin repeats sharply.

A hoarse groan comes from the boy as he shifts in the bed.

'Mey, pass me some water'

** Ciel (P.O.V)**

I refuse to open my eyes. I'm not ready for that prick and the next thing he has planned for me. My muscles are stiff and aching. Perhaps he has let me sleep for longer than usual? I swallow hard, but my mouth is like cardboard. Maybe I'll be given some water today. I'd already become adjusted to the humiliation of having to drink from a dog bowl anyway.

'Hey, kid? Wake up, wake up. Come on, you need to drink something'

The unfamiliar voice wavers somewhere in the distance as I try to collect my thoughts, my memories. But I am blank. I think I blacked out. I feel a warm hand on my arm, shaking me gently, and my eyes finally snap open. The first thing I see is a creamy white ceiling, nothing like the metal roof I'd gotten used to. And then there's black hair and yellow eyes and a hand below my back and I punch and kick and all I can feel is his hands all over me and I stop as i remember how it either fuels him on or makes him angry. I can never tell which mood he's in, so I'd resorted to just gritting my teeth and baring the brunt of abuse.

But then a voice shushes me softly. 'We're not gonna hurt you, kid'.

And arms gently wrap around me.

And that's when everything comes flooding back. I'd been on the threadbare mattress and Claude was asleep behind me, his arms around my waist. He'd passed out there when he'd finished with me. And that's when I'd remembered the phone in his jacket pocket. I'd carefully shifted until my arms were free, and reached around until I felt the discarded material. With my heart hammering against my ribs and my fingers shaking, I phoned the police. Then, as quickly and as quietly as I could, I told the woman on the other end that I was kidnapped a few months back, and I told her who'd taken me. But I didn't know where I was, so it had taken a few days of them following Claude to the abandoned warehouse to find me.

And then Claude found out. He'd seen the outgoing call in his call log and had rushed back and took what he wanted from me one more time and after a while I felt myself slip and disconnect myself from the brutal thrusts to the bruising grip he had on my thighs. I let myself go, let myself slip away so I couldn't feel. He then proceeded to snap my wrists and shatter some of my fingers beneath a brick. He'd wanted me to scream, wanted me to cry out and beg for him to stop. But I couldn't. Even if I'd wanted to, it felt as if some part of me had shut down.

And then as I lay there broken and bleeding. I'd heard her the woman who is holding me now carding her fingers through my hair and cooing reassurances in my ear as she gently rocked me back a forth as my shaking subsided and I was left breathing heavily.

My eyes flicker to the corner of the room and I see a tall man who resembles Claude too much for me to feel comfortable. it's only when I take a longer look that I realize his eyes are red. This is the man from Claude's shrine. I let my gaze linger on his red eyes, and it's only then that I realize that he's staring at me in shock. He has a hand pressed to his left cheek and I can see the blots of blood peeking out through his fingers as if to stare at me, mocking me. I had hurt him this man I didn't even know. I had scratched him even though my hands are still mangled and twisted.

Another shush from the woman beside me.

'He's not gonna hurt you.'

That's when I realize I'm still in this unknown woman's arms. I pull myself back immediately. I don't want to be touched, can't be touched. I'm unclean, worthless, dirty! That's what I am and I don't deserve such comfort from anyone, and most certainly not a stranger! I curl into a ball in the middle of the bed, my knees tucked into my chest, my head bowed, and my arms covering my head. I stay in this position until I hear the woman stand up and walk out of the room. When I dare to open my eyes again I see blood on the bed. My blood. A thought flashes through my mind and the next thing I know I'm off the bed desperately trying to pull off the bloodied sheets, but my hands are useless. I open my mouth, wanting to scream in frustration, but I can't. I can't. That's when I remember the strange man. I spin round so fast that I would have toppled over were it not for the hand gripping my arm. I let out a hiss and wrench my arm back and end up falling on my ass anyway. I hear him walking towards me, his steps muffled by the sickly yellow carpet, he walks towards me slowly, as if approaching a wild animal.

Then he's kneeling down and I won't look at him because I'm scared of what I'll see.

Red or yellow?


	4. Chapter 3: Reunited

Chapter Three

She returns to the room and I look up. Anything to avoid looking at him. I can feel his eyes on me, and shift uncomfortably. He won't stop staring.

'I phoned Doctor Red. She'll be here in about half an hour'

She moves towards me and kneels down. Some sort of fabric is bundled up in her hands. When she goes to touch my face I flinch back so violently that I feel dizzy.

'Hey, look at me,' she says in her soft English accent. 'It's okay. You're okay. We won't hurt you, I promise. C-can I touch you?'

I don't reply, but she continues. 'I promise I won't hurt you.' Her accent is different this time, thick and Cockney.

I look up and see that she is holding blue pajamas. Without realizing what I'm doing I reach for them, and just as I'm about to touch the fabric I stop and look at her for permission. She smiles gently in confirmation. I go to grab them, suppressing a cry of pain as I try to wrap my fingers around the fabric. In the end I let my hands drop in defeat.

'Go on, they're yours. You might need some help getting them on though.' She looks hesitant for a moment. 'I-I can help you if you want, i-in the bathroom. It'll just be me and you, and I'll keep the door unlocked if that helps?'

I can only look at her, desperate to prevent tears from welling up in my eyes. One stray tear rolls down my cheek, and she gently thumbs it away .

'What's your name?'

It's the first thing he's said since I woke up. His voice is cold and harsh, accentuated by a smooth English accent. It surprises me, but I'm not sure why.

He stares at me expectantly, and I wish I could make a sound. Instead I keep my head down and shake my head. He walks out of the room with a sigh.

'My name is Mey-Rin,' the woman says. 'And, uh, well, that man, that's Sebastian. He's, uh... He's not usually like that.'

Mey-Rin keeps her promise and helps me change, but not before she helps me wash in my boxers, careful of the bandages around my body. Whenever I get out she drapes a towel around me. It's only when she's drying my legs off and she whispers 'Oh, you poor boy' that I see the bruises of the inside of my thighs. I simply stare at them. It's not the first time he's left bruises on my body, but I can't help but hope it would be the last.

Sebastian (P.O.V.)

The boy walks in wearing blue pajamas. His hair is damp, curling at the nape of his neck. I stare at him as he shifts uncomfortably beneath our collective stares. Mey-Rin walks in and places her hands on his shoulders. I see that he noticeably tenses, but doesn't flinch away from her like he'd done in the bedroom before. She leads him to sit beside Finni in front of the television on a beanbag. I can't help but worry about how much pain he must be in, but only his laboured breathing betrays any discomfort.

Everyone sits in an awkward silence for a good half hour. We sit stiffly, staring at the boy as Finni tries to talk to him. The boy just continues to stare at him with this look of frustration. He then opens his mouth as if to speak. But he doesn't. Maybe he can't.

A knock on the door brings me to my senses.

'Why hello, Grell!'

'Miss Red, darling, how lovely to see you again!'

I notice Will stiffen his grip on the newspaper he's holding. He's always hated the two flirting, but takes no action.

'Now where's the boy? I need to look him over.'

I notice the boy is standing, looking hopefully at the door. There's a few seconds of complete silence as Miss Red enters, and stares at him.

'C-Ciel?'

Miss Red is on her knees in front of the boy, her hands cupping his face, tears streaming down her face. She goes to hug him but he stiffens and pulls away.

'Ciel?'

That's when she notices his hands.

'Oh my God!' W-what happened to you?'

He doesn't answer. She sighs 'I'll find out later. Now I'm worried about your wrists.' She shooes him into the bedroom. 'Thank God I brought anesthetic,' she mutters under her breath.

A few hours later she walks out of the room looking pale but relieved. Bard and Finni have gone to bed and Grell refuses to leave. Mey-Rin bolts out of her chair.

'Is he okay?' Mey-Rin asks, chewing nervously on her thumb nail.

'He's still unconscious because of the anesthetic. I had to realign the bones, but luckily it was a clean break and there shouldn't be too much damage. He'll just need to do wrist exercises every day for a few months. His fingers are fine - they were easy enough. I couldn't do much about his ribs, but I wrapped them and there are painkillers for him on the bedside table.'

'How do you know him?' Mey-Rin asks cautiously.

'He's my nephew. We... we thought he was dead.'

'His parents, my sister and her husband died in what seemed to be an accidental house fire on Ciel's tenth birthday. I found out a few days later that they hadn't found Ciel's body in the charred remains of the house. I felt hope that maybe just maybe he had escaped the fire and that he was okay that he was safe where ever he was. We searched for him, of course we did, but when we didn't find anything for a year and a half the hype and the public's need to find the missing Phantomhive boy died down as everyone presumed he was dead. I felt the need to give up to accept the inevitable that he was dead and that I would never find him...but I knew I couldn't give up, I think what fueled me on was the fact that I had nobody else...'

This was all starting to sound eerily familiar, and I really didn't like it...

'I have red wine and have had the wooorst day ever! And now we have something to celebrate so come on Ann darling...lets get pissed!'

William noticeably stiffens in his chair.

'Why is it that everyday seems to be the worst day of your life Grell and you always have red wine?'

Williams robotic voice seems to echo around the room, Grell lets out a chuckle.

'Oooo, Will jealous are we' He giggles again turning his pea green eyes to Will.

'No not jealous just wondering if I'm living with an alcoholic.'

Grell stiffens then and even though I know Will doesn't know about Ash but i can't help but feel pissed at him for that.

Everyone sits in a stiff silence as Will slowly realizes he's said something wrong.

'What'd I sa-'

'Nothing William, leave it!' Grells voice had lost its usual playfulness and he was glaring at the floor.

Another moment an awkward silence.

'You said something about red wine?'

Grell to snap out of his glaring match with the floor and flings his arms around Doctor Red

'God yes I need a drink!'

'And I need to celebrate'

**Okay so this is my first fanfic and i'm really excited!**

**Reviews are really appreciated,i have so many ideas for this story so it could really go anywhere!**

**Hope you enjoy c:**


End file.
